


Кровать - самое комфортное место

by KoizumiLarisa



Category: 'Благие знамения (Добрые предзнаменования)', ['Пратчетт Терри, ] - Fandom, Гейман Нил «Добрые предзнаменования» (Благие знамения)'
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoizumiLarisa/pseuds/KoizumiLarisa
Summary: Как ни странно, одну из важнейших функций кровати для смертных они опробовали не сразу. Всё было не до того: сон, объятия, да и какая кровать днём, Ритц сам в себе не пообедает.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Кровать - самое комфортное место

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на дружеское кинк-бинго, ключ - сон и постель. Небольшая зарисовочка.

Азирафаэль и Кроули спали в одной постели. Обычно она была убрана во вкусе ангела: клетчатое бельё и даже полог, и рюши где только можно. Мягкий матрас, необъятные подушки… Кроули сначала возмутился, но после заметил, что на всём этом ему как-то особенно хорошо спать.

Спать Кроули нравилось.

Азирафаэль сам потихонечку приобщался. Ставил какао на тумбочку, читал перед сном (порой вслух), обнимал демона, чтобы тот лежал у него на груди.

Спать с Азирафаэлем Кроули нравилось ещё больше.

Как ни странно, одну из важнейших функций кровати для смертных они опробовали не сразу. Всё было не до того: сон, объятия, да и какая кровать днём, Ритц сам в себе не пообедает.

– Дорогой мой, не кажется ли тебе, что мы кое-что упускаем? – спросил Азирафаэль, уже переодетый в пижаму, как-то вечером. Кроули, чудеснувший себе маску для сна секундой ранее, приподнял бровь.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? Хочешь пройти за кулисы в следующий раз? – в тот день они были на «Гамлете».

– Нет-нет, я вообще не про это… – махнул рукой Азирафаэль. – Но твоё предложение интересное, конечно же! – добавил он. – Я про другое… Видишь ли, смертные пары… кровати используют… не только для сна.

– Ты хочешь сказать, – Кроули начал нервничать, но постарался себя не выдать и как можно более искусительски усмехнулся, как можно более дерзко приподнимая бровь. Нет, он думал о том, на что, по всей видимости, Азирафаэль намекал, но не хотел торопить события… – что готов… к… – он сделал неопределённый жест в воздухе.

– Да, дорогой, именно это я и хочу сказать, – просиял ангел. – А поскольку кровать – самое комфортное место…

Демон был полностью с ним согласен.


End file.
